chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Jones
"An explosion is like falling in love. Not many people fall in love, and at the same time, not many people get to blow shit up. Oddly enough, some people don't like blowing things up. Those people I blow up." - Josh's Motto. Josh-043, or Joshua Jones, is a SPARTAN-IV soldier who specialized in demolitions and explosives. He is able to disarm and make almost any type of bomb, including HAVOKs and FURYs. He, however, does not know much about covenant tech, as he spent most of his life learning about human technology and explosives. Biography Early Life "Ooh! They're gonna have to glue you back together... IN HELL!!!" - Josh after blowing up an Insurgent base. Josh was born in Chicago, on Earth, in 2535. He was born to two unknown parents, who had died in a car crash on their way to "an important meeting". Josh, who was 6 at the time, was taken to an orphanage, where he would stay there until he hit the age of 18. During his time there, he practiced the art of explosives, where he would also unintentionally learn a little bit about explosives. At the age of 14, he was able to make a working electronic clock within 40 seconds, given the fact that he had the right materials. Leaving the Orphanage and joining the UNSC When Josh hit 18, he gathered his belongings and left the orphanage. He stayed homeless for a couple of months on the streets of Chicago, but he used the environment to train himself furthermore in explosives, hand to hand combat, and overall trying to get fit into combat. He was hired by the UNSC afterwords, and he assisted in explosive-based missions for 4 more years. Becoming a SPARTAN-IV Josh, whilst young, was contacted by a shady figure who asked him if he wanted to be a Spartan. Josh accepted instantly, and he was given the augmentations and the standard issue Gen 2 armor by Doctor Algernop Krieger. He continued his missions with the UNSC, where he was deployed to Trost. Trost Years Josh's first recorded event on Trost was with the very same man who had augmented Josh to begin with, Algernop Krieger. Josh ran into Krieger in the mountains, where the two had talked for a while. Afterwards, they began walking back to Alpha Base. On their way back, they ran into a group of Remnants. The battle ended in Josh's overuse of explosives, where Josh threw his belt of grenades at the Remnants, which had detonated in a deadly pattern of explosions. Appearance Josh has long brown hair and blue eyes, along with pale white skin. Not much else is known other than that, since he rarely removes his armor. Pre-Spartan Appearance Josh sported the standard UNSC soldier armor like the rest of his unit did. Spartan Appearance Josh wares the EOD Gen 2 armor, due to its usefulness near explosions. Because of this armor choice, the EOD makes Josh slightly more resistant to explosives compared to other SIVs. Loadout Josh uses the Assault Rifle and the Grenade Launcher. He usually uses the Grenade Launcher for an EMP (Usually when he needs to temporarily disable a bomb to give him extra time in disarming said bomb.) or just a general explosive. He once decapitated a grunt by hitting its head with the grenade, which deflected into an elite, and blew the elite up. He uses the Assault Rifle when the grenade launcher isn't useful in a situation. Like at point blank range. He also carries a belt of grenades, letting him carry many more grenades than usual. Trivia * This character was created by a huge fight in the community between cool2001 and... everyone. In the end, cool was granted a spartan slot because he's a whinny little bitch who gets everything he wants. * This character is based off another character cool made, Joshua-B043, who was made in a Fall of Reach community. He was an explosives and demolitions expert. This character was confirmed KIA when trying to disarm a covenant bomb. * This character is based off of cool2001 in many ways, for example: **Born and raised in Chicago **Brown hair and Blue eyes **Interest in explosives **Same first and last name * Josh was made by cool2001. Gallery Jish.png FLAGGOT.jpg Josh-A089.png|Josh's spin-off character during the Fall of Reach.